When a flat roof is constructed and provided with peripheral or central drain openings or a slanted roof construction is provided including drain openings spaced along below zones of the slanted roof construction, roof saddles are often utilized to reduce the tendency of puddling of water on the roof in areas spaced from the drain openings. However, the present method of forming a roof saddle on a roof involves the molding of the saddle from light weight concrete, asphalt fill or other commonly used materials and requires three to four hours time. Light weight concrete saddles must dry before the final roofing material may be placed over the saddle, inasmuch as moisture beneath the roofing material is a negative factor in such roofing and is generally not allowed. Also, when molded roof saddles are utilized, they must be each molded in place on the particular roof on which it is to be used. Therefore, there is no way to standardize the manner in which molded roof saddles of different sizes may be constructed.
Roof structures including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 853,897, 1,951,090, 2,160,642, 2,805,631, and 3,090,162.